Thats Not Possible
by xXShadowThornXx
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves again not knowing that Bella is pregnant with his child. Well now seventeen years later Edward comes back anad is in for the shock of his excenstense.
1. Meet Bella's Family

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or ant of its characters cause if I did well I wouldn't be on this site would I.

**Summary:** What if Edward left again, but what he didn't know was that Bella was pregnant with his child. Now seventeen years later Bella has a son who like her is a vampire, and when Edward comes back things might get messy.

Meet Bella's Family

**Hunter:** He is eighteen in appearance, but 295 in vampire years. He has fiery red hair that grows in every way, and gold eyes with hints of clear in them. His power is telenokesis and he is the one who bit Bella and changed her. His mate is Sansei.

**Sansei:** She is no more then seventeen in appearance, but 187 in vampire years. She has elegant black hair that falls to her waist, and never gets messy or tangled. Her eyes are gold with undertones of blue in them. Her power is an elemental control over water and wind. She is Hunter's mate

**Ian:** He is nineteen in appearance, but 128 in vampire years. He has dirty blonde hair with black low lights in it and gold eyes with black specks. His power is the ability to transform into any animal. His mate is Madison.

**Madison:** She is eighteen in appearance, but 94 in vampire years. She has curly brunette hair that only reaches her shoulders, and the plain gold eyes. Her power is that of immense knowledge, which means she knows every formula, rule of grammar, question to a test, etc. Her mate is Ian.

**Storm:** He is sixteen in both appearance and vampire years. He has his mothers brown hair that grows wild, with his fathers green eyes. His power is the ability to change his appearance at will, and when he changes into somebody else he receives everything they know, and in the case of a vampire there power. He has no mate but is the son to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.


	2. Flashbacks

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or ant of its characters cause if I did well I wouldn't be on this site would I.

**Summary:** What if Edward left again, but what he didn't know was that Bella was pregnant with his child. Now seventeen years later Bella has a son who like her is a vampire, and when Edward comes back things might get messy.

Meet Bella's Family

**Hunter:** He is eighteen in appearance, but 295 in vampire years. He has fiery red hair that grows in every way, and gold eyes with hints of clear in them. His power is telenokesis and he is the one who bit Bella and changed her. His mate is Sansei.

**Sansei:** She is no more then seventeen in appearance, but 187 in vampire years. She has elegant black hair that falls to her waist, and never gets messy or tangled. Her eyes are gold with undertones of blue in them. Her power is an elemental control over water and wind. She is Hunter's mate

**Ian:** He is nineteen in appearance, but 128 in vampire years. He has dirty blonde hair with black low lights in it and gold eyes with black specks. His power is the ability to transform into any animal. His mate is Madison.

**Madison:** She is eighteen in appearance, but 94 in vampire years. She has curly brunette hair that only reaches her shoulders, and the plain gold eyes. Her power is that of immense knowledge, which means she knows every formula, rule of grammar, question to a test, etc. Her mate is Ian.

**Storm:** He is sixteen in both appearance and vampire years. He has his mothers brown hair that grows wild, with his fathers green eyes. His power is the ability to change his appearance at will, and when he changes into somebody else he receives everything they know, and in the case of a vampire there power. He has no mate but is the son to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

Inside her room a eighteen year old girl contemplates her life, and her sixteen year old son. Her life went into a down ward spiral ever since the day he left, and for the past couple of years she had been pulling out of it. But she couldn't help but remeber how her life had ended up like this.

Flashback

Bella was extremley nervous, I mean these things just took so damn long. While she was waiting she heard a knock on the door, and went to go answer it. When she opened it she was defintley surprised to see Edward standing there in all his glory. She smiled at him and when he smiled back it looked forced.

He didn't enter the house just looked at Bella with a pained expression on his face. She knew something was wrong and felt her world crash around her as she heard Edward speak "Bella I will put you in danger no more, I'm leaving and this time I'm not coming back. Please forget me, and move onto someone better for you." When he left the house I broke down and started crying. When I found myself back in the bathroom the result was positive, and my life just got a whole lot worse for I was pregnant.

End Flashback

But now she was happy that her son, Storm, was apart of her life, and no one was going to take that away from her. At that moment Sansei screached up the stairs "Bella get your ass down here its time for school and we won't be late because of you." Sansei was the mate to Hunter, who was the one who 'saved' me.

Flashback

My water broke in the middle of the forest, just great. Who cares if i wasn't suppose to be by myself or walkig in the forest, how was I suppose to know the baby would want to come out now.

I felt mself go weak as I broke into a area that lead me to the road. I escaped into darkness and the next thing I knew was absolute pain. The pain went on for far to long, and I had already screamed my throat raw. The pain stopped right after a blast of pain so intense I felt like I would welcome death with open arms.

I woke up to two unfamiliar men and women and the sent of my baby somewhere in the house. I blinked at them and by their looks knew exactlly were and what I was. They must of known I knew by the look on my face for they went immedaitly into question "Are you thirsty" asked a red haired mail. I answered with I want my baby, and I want it now!" They looked at me in shock before someone brought me the baby who was a boy and the same man that asked me the question pulled out a birth certificate. "What would you like to name your son?" he asked.

I looked at the baby and Figured out a name "Storm Dakota Cullen-Swan" I answered.

While I held my baby they explained that I had lost to mush blood when I delivered so Hunter, the red head male, changed me.

End Flashback

Now sixteen years later I was dealing with a teenage son, and living with a house full of vampires. Who by the way were getting very restless of my not coming down the stairs yet.


	3. Realazation

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or ant of its characters cause if I did well I wouldn't be on this site would I.

**Summary:** What if Edward left again, but what he didn't know was that Bella was pregnant with his child. Now seventeen years later Bella has a son who like her is a vampire, and when Edward comes back things might get messy.

Meet Bella's Family

**Hunter:** He is eighteen in appearance, but 295 in vampire years. He has fiery red hair that grows in every way, and gold eyes with hints of clear in them. His power is telenokesis and he is the one who bit Bella and changed her. His mate is Sansei.

**Sansei:** She is no more then seventeen in appearance, but 187 in vampire years. She has elegant black hair that falls to her waist, and never gets messy or tangled. Her eyes are gold with undertones of blue in them. Her power is an elemental control over water and wind. She is Hunter's mate

**Ian:** He is nineteen in appearance, but 128 in vampire years. He has dirty blonde hair with black low lights in it and gold eyes with black specks. His power is the ability to transform into any animal. His mate is Madison.

**Madison:** She is eighteen in appearance, but 94 in vampire years. She has curly brunette hair that only reaches her shoulders, and the plain gold eyes. Her power is that of immense knowledge, which means she knows every formula, rule of grammar, question to a test, etc. Her mate is Ian.

**Storm:** He is sixteen in both appearance and vampire years. He has his mothers brown hair that grows wild, with his fathers green eyes. His power is the ability to change his appearance at will, and when he changes into somebody else he receives everything they know, and in the case of a vampire there power. He has no mate but is the son to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

When I got downstairs it was to find the three boys playing Assasins Creed, while Sansei and Madison checked to make sure everyone was don with homework. When they were pleased with the results Madison announced it was time to leave. When we got to the garage Storm went to his motorcycle ( pic on profile) where he had to be reminded to wear a helmet. I slipped in to my black mazaradi while the other four vampires went in a red bentley.

The drive to school was tedious, and all I could here was the music from Storm's motorcyle radiating in the air. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw a silver volvo pull up into the space next to Storm, who was leaning over still listening to music. I had to mentally slap myself for even considering the Cullen's, I mean there had to be more then one silver volvo in the world, right.

Sansei dragged me out of my car, while gossiping about some new students we were suppose to be getting, and I could feel my dead heart clench with nerves. As I was being led away I couldn't but look over at the car one last time, and what I saw shocked me. When the door open I had perfect view of a pale face and spiky black hair.

It took all my willpower not to run as fast as I could just to get away from what I knew was going to happen. But I couldn't so I watched as they all got out next to Storm, and as he looked over at them and quickly retreated with anger on his face. I had no idea if he truly knew who they, but by the way he was acting I would say he had a real accurate guess.

AsI walked to my first class I really was hoping for some miracle of not being placed with any of the Cullen's for any of my classes. But as fate would make it my prayers weren't answered and as I walked in it was to find Alice Cullen standing front and center before the class.


	4. Edward is back

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or ant of its characters cause if I did well I wouldn't be on this site would I.

**Summary:** What if Edward left again, but what he didn't know was that Bella was pregnant with his child. Now seventeen years later Bella has a son who like her is a vampire, and when Edward comes back things might get messy.

EBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBS

Well seeing Alice wasn't the worst the stupid school system could do for me, so I wasn't totally bumbed. As I walked to my desk and sat down Alice caught my eye and stared in shock at my face, probably not believing it was even me. When the teacher told Alice to sit next to me I queitly snarled as she put her stuff down, and she looked up shocked at hearing such a predatery sound coming from my mouth.

The class went by o.k. until I felt something hit my elbow. I looked down to find a piece of paper neatly folded on my desk and with Alice's handwriting on the front. I didn't even open it just caught her eye then ripped it up into tiny shreads, and let it litter my desk. She looked hurt, but at the moment I didn't care, for they were the enemy and didn't deserve any better.

The rest of the class went by without incident, since Alice was sulking. When the bell rang I gracefully slipped out of the room, and past Jasper who was so shocked he didn't even have time to formulate a word before I was gone. My next class had no Cullen's, but theater had Rosalie who after getting over the shock didn't bother me. My last class before lunch though was horrible, for it had not one but two Cullen's, Jasper and Emmett were both in my U.S. government class. Emmett nearly fainted when he saw me, then went into complete chaos. He probably would have tackled me if Jaspe hadn't been holding him back discreetly. The rest of that class went by with Emmett babbling in vampire speed about something, Jasper looking between me, the lesson, and Emmett while also looking annoyed, and me ignoring everything going on.

EBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBS

But, next was the thing I was looking forward to and dreading the most, looking forward to because of my family but dreading because of _him. _I walked into the cafeteria with my head down, and quickly made it over to my family. The bad thing was I had to walk right past where the Cullen's had put up head quarters and had to deal with the looks of regrert bring sent my way.

As I sat down at my table I caught a look Storm was sending to the Cullen's and quickly tried to reach out to his mind only to find it blocked. Edward must have been trying to do the same thing, because at that moment he looked up at Storm and had a questioning look across his face.

Edward either wasn't thinking or really is a idiot because at that moment he got up and made his way to our table. In response I hears some warning growls erupt from the table. He came up behind me and spoke to me, "Bella are family will be by tonight to meet your new family, and get reaqquaited. He must not of heard me whimper, but Storm sure did and before I knew it Edward was on the floor with Storm punching everywhere he could reach. The other Cullen's must of had severe shock, for they did nothing while there brother was getting knocked around. In fact nobody moved to stop them until the principal came and even then Storm kept on letting punches fly.

The principal had clearly had enough of this and had started shouting "Storm Swan this is the fourth time this month that you have been caught fighting, and I will not tolerate it any longer. So, if you would like to stay at this school and not get kicked out like you did the last ones I suggest you get of the other student NOW!" Storm slowly got off only after being dragged off by Hunter and Ian.

EBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBSEBS

As the Cullen's walked with the Swan's on the way to the principal they were in a state of shock, for they had never seen something with such anger before.

When they entered the office the secretary was told to call Edward's parents before everyone was headed to the principals office.


	5. Truth of the Little Demon

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah well you know what i'm gonna say so whats the point in sayin it, but I guess I will anyway. I do not own Twilight i just fantasize about ownung shutup.

Esme and Carlisle came faster then would have been thought possible, but the principal cast it off and started the meeting. "Mrs. Cullen I am sorry to inform you but one of our students, and your son Edward got in a fight during lunch" the principal stated nervously. At that moment Esme looked around and found a Bella look alike claring daggers at another boy who happened to be glarring at Edward.

The principal just kept bumbling on and on about worthless crap, and Storm was ignoring her for he had already recieved this lecture. Nothing caught his attention until the pricipal, Ms. Copala, called for his permant record. When she recieved the folder she started flipping through multiple papers until coming to the one she wanted. It was light blue and when she spoke she was looking directly at Storm "Well it seems like you were kicked out of your last twelve schools due to fighting and dis respect torwards teachers.

At this Storm was contemplating saying something until Bella kicked him and the shin stopping him from responding. All of the Cullen's were looking at him wierdly like he was contaminated with something, while Storm looked about ready to fall asleep. But, Ms. Copala just kept on rambling on "Storm Swan you are hereby exspelled from Watlerlow high school." While Bells looked about ready to kill someone, while the other kid looked truimphant.

As all the people were herded out of the office they quickly made their way to the cars. It didn't help that Storm was parked right next to the Cullen children, and soon another fight had broken out between Edward and Storm. This time Jasper and Emmett tried to help, but were slammed into the car by an invisible force. It again took Ian and Hunter to get Storm off, but it wasn't enough and soon Bella was yelling at him as well.

Tired at being yelled at Storm jumped on his motorcycle and peeled out of the parking lot. Edward who was grimacing in minor pain decided to speak and said "Shit, who the hell is that little demon."

Bella snarled at him before answering "That little demon is OUR son Edward, and he obviuoisly doesn't like you either. BEfore she climbed into her mazaradi she looked at Edward's face and saw shock (again) and pain.


	6. Payback

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, well technically I do in fact the three books are scattered all around my house. But I don't really own it so don't sue.

I was mad, frustrated ready to kill, whatever you want to call it at Edward for being such an ass. I mean what is his fuckin problem, did abandoning me leave him cranky. All I really knew was that Storm was going to do something to the Cullen's probably around the lines of a prank type thing.

I came home to see Storm's motorcycle put up, but his red Ferrari was missing. I knew this ment he went to his place, which was ruffly 130 miles away, and he went there to think. Not any good news for the Cullens there.

I was soon greeted by the purr of my families other car and decided to go inside, as to not appear depressed. My family walked into the house with somber looks on their faces. I used one of my powers, mindreading, to figure what the problem was. Appearently after I left, they stupidly invited the Cullen's over, and were now feeling immensly guilty. Not only that but they were also angry at Edward for looking so stupidly smug when they invited him over.

After three hours of Storm not showing up the Cullen's arrived. First walked in Emmett who I had already decided to forgive do to the fact that I found him hillarious. Next walked in Rosalie who technically couldn't be forgiven since we weren't friends to begin with. After that came Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all forgiven since they were never given a choice to leave. I also forgave them because I felt sorry for whatever Storm was thinking up. Then Edcompoop came in, and instead of feeling sorry I felt happy that he was going to get what was cominng to him.

At first the silence was over whelming, and I felt like lauhging at the obsurdity of the situation. It was kind of like a war zone, for my family was on one side of the room not approaching the Cullen's and the Cullen's were on the other side of the room not approaching us. Then Carlisle, trying to break the ice opened his mouth to speak.

He never got very far, for at that moment a real wierd occurence started. Carlisle as well as the other Cullen's looked as if they had started boiling, and I decided to look away at the disgusting display of. . . something.

When I turned back around everything looked normal except for in Carlisle's place stood the midget from the Volturi, Jane. Just then I heard the purr of a car I didn't know was here shut off and a car door slam and all i could think about was that theme song from Jaws that means danger is coming.

The door opened and in walked Storm, who instead of attacking the Cullen's smiled sweetly at them, before turning to go to the fridge. Either way I still heard the story inside his head, and decided to enlighten my family on what had happened.

"Well this is obviuosly Storm's doing" I began, and when I drew up some blamk stares I decided to go on about it.

"O.K. now Storm did something to the Cullen's that quite frankly is a little creepy. You see he switched them." I still got blank stares and had to go into elaboration.

"He switched their bodies around not only with the opposite gender, but also with each persons polar opposite. So, now Emmett and Alice have switched along with Jasper and Esme, and Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle instead of being someone inside of the family is a girl named Jane who is a little physcopathic child."

Strom came up behind me and agreed to the story still trying not to laugh at the way he made the Cullen's. The rest of my family on the other hand couldn't resits and were soon rolling around on the ground laughing.

**AN: Thanx for all of the reviews, and if there is anything you want to see in this story just put it in your review and I'll see if I can work it into the story. **


	7. Wierd Thoughts

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, well technically I do in fact the three books are scattered all around my house. But I don't really own it so don't sue.

**If life throws you lemons try not to get hit in the eye.**

* * *

Well to say it slightly the Cullens soon left us to let me deal with the incompetent, Storm. I did kinda feel sorry for Edward, for he did look put out. Storm was different and didn't exactlly think... at all.

As soon as the Cullen's left I closed in on Storm to start my tyrade of yelling for him getting kicked out of school... again. I could see the boy in question tense slightly as he read my thoughts, and he knew he was going to get in to trouble. I stepped into the living room and was soon only feet from him. His features started shifting which usually ment he was being overwhelmed by an emotion, and I knew this time it was out of being nervous.

"Storm Dakota why the hell did you get in trouble, and get exspelled" I began. "We have been to a few to many schools to count and I am damn sick of moving around for it. I know this isn't punishment, but wer're not moving this time, and your just not going to be able to attend school.

* * *

**SPOV**

I really didn't care about being exspelled, and today just seemed to be getting better and better. I mean first I get to fight wiht a dimwit, then I get to prank the dimwit, and then I'm told I don't have to attend boring school anymore. Yep... this day couldn't get any better unless... nope I'd probably actually get killed for that one.

I wonder if my mom could even begin to imagine how much fun I could have by myself. I wonder how many times I could get hte police to show up in one school day. Oh well I guess thats one thing I could try to figure out.

At that point I remebered I was suppose to be listening so I tuned back in to hear my mom breathing loudly, probably from to much yelling

**AN: Thanx for all of the reviews, and if there is anything you want to see in this story just put it in your review and I'll see if I can work it into the story. **

**This was just kinda a filler chapter.**


	8. The Ford Dealership

Thats not Possible

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, well technically I do in fact the three books are scattered all around my house. But I don't really own it so don't sue.

* * *

SPOV

My mother saw how happy I was at the prospect at not attending school, so she devised a whole new plan that would surley in time start to kill me. I still had to go to school, but now everyday I had to change my appearence and I couldn't drive my motorcycle or Ferrari to school. Well so pretty much now I had to go buy a new car to drive.

I decided to go with Ian and Hunter to get my car, for the girls were more likely to want to get me a pink Hybrid which would very slowly kill me.

We made our way to the Ford dealership after the guys convinced me I needed an American car. As we were looking around who should appear before but the Cullens. Yep as if things couldn't get any worse now we have to share breathing room with the stupid Cullen's.

They were about forty yards away looking at trucks, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were fixed yet. I was guessing so since I didn't see Jane but did see Carlisle but hey you never know what could happen.

Neither of the families had been noticed yet and for that I was greatful 'cuz even though we could take them there was only three of us against all seven of them which would not of ended up pretty.

* * *

I probably did just about the stupideset thing ever just to see if Eddie would let me talk to him. I only really needed to talk to him to ask a question. While everyones back was turned I became invisible and sent out a message in my mind to Edward. 'We need to talk!' He looked up wildly completly shocked until I placed my hand on his arm to stop him from twirling like a demented balerina. Unfourtanley he became even more freaked out and was about to yell out unless I pulled him away fast enough.

I was running around the car dealership wondering where I could really talk to a vampire without risking them running away. I had to settle on the inside of a van on the other side of the land.

Once I settled in I became visible again, nearly making Edward pee his pants, and turned to my not so beloved father. He suddenly went from shocked to nervous and started eyeing the door, while I sat patiently wondering if he would try to run. After looking longingly at the door one more time he turned to me with a puzzled look.

I didn't really know how to start this so I started with the question that was continously going through my head. "Why?" He looked at me confusion clearly showing on his feature and I started to think of a way to elaborate. "Why did you leave her... Why did you leave me?"

* * *

EPOV

I sat there shocked, for in the moment he asked that question I saw all the emotion of hate slip clear from his face and instead found a longing. A longing for what I didn't exactly know but fro some reason I didn't want to disappoint him any longer. But, the truth was that the story was a horrible one and I didn't know if I could open up to him with something I had never talked about to anyone. I guess I had to start somewhere, and sitting in a van that wasn't mine was going to be my start. So I began

"The story begins..."

* * *

**AN: Thanx for all of the reviews, and if there is anything you want to see in this story just put it in your review and I'll see if I can work it into the story. O.K so this is my first ever big cliffy and I hope you enjoyed this paragraph. So Storm finally opens up and shows a whole different side of himself. Please R/R.**


	9. The Story

**Thats not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, but have you ever wondered why we have to put these things, I mean if were on this site its kinda obvious we don't own the book or the money that comes with it.

* * *

EPOV

Since I didn't really know how to start I guess the best way to start was at the beginning, and the fact that Bella was an offical danger magnet. Looking Storm into the eyes and telling this story was a lot harder said then done, but might as well start somewhere.

"The first thing you must understand is that Bella is just about the biggest danger attraction in the world" damn that just sounded like I was talking to a little kid. "Many things happened between us which included my brother, Jasper, almost ripping her head off, which resulted in me running away, which to put it quickly caused a horrible chain reaction."

He glared at me when I looked over and then started talking "So your telling me that you knew what would happen to her if you left her, and then left anyway thinking it was going to be better for her." by the end of this he looked pissed and I felt the need to intervene "Thats not exact-" but I was soon cut off by Storm who obviously wasn't done "She couldn't even look at me for a few years, because I reminded her to much of you!"

Well to say one thing, the kid defintley knew how to make me feel guilty. I decided to continue on with my story while everything was quiet. So I started again "People were after Bella, multipule people that were only being able to find her because me and my family were around. You see Bella's gift and power was the ability to block her mind from any powers that would manipulate it." So far Storm just seemed to be thinking about my reasoning and refrianing from interupting me again. "So they were tracking her through us, for they knew that we would always be around her. She just kept on getting harder and harder to hide when the threat came, and I felt as if I just kept on putting her in these horrible situations."

I didn't know if this was good enough for him, but this was all I was going to let him know at the moment. He seemed satisfied for the moment on acount of the fact that he left the van, and walked off with his hands in his pockets to go find his family again.

* * *

Storm POV

After the talk with Edward/daddy dearest I went to go findd Hunter and Ian to finish up this car shopping thing. When I saw them it was to find them having a glaring contest with some of the Cullens. To put it shortly I had to physically pull them away to go look at cars.

I soon found my dream car in a red with white racing stripes Ford GT. As we were leaving the dealership Ian turned to me with a calculating stare and asked the dreaded question "Where were you earlier?"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long but I have finally updated this story.


	10. I'm in trouble again

**That's not Possible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, but have you ever wondered why we have to put these things, I mean if were on this site its kinda obvious we don't own the book or the money that comes with it.

**Some people are like Slinky's, completely useless but still fun to push down the stairs.**

* * *

POV (Storm)

The car was a beauty on the road and its handling was a dream, with the slightest pressure on the gas I was already going 60 mph. So, the bad news was I was at home in next to know time and I'm pretty sure my mom, with her weird mom-like instincts, knew that I had done something that she probably wouldn't like.

When I opened my new car door and went into the house she started in on me "Storm Dakota Cullen-Swan Taylor**(1)**!" My mom's high pitched screech nearly ruptured my ear drums, so I replied with the shortest and probably stupidest answer ever "Uh...yeah?" By the look of fierce rage in her eyes, I collected that really wasn't a great answer and then she screeched even louder then before "Yeah! You know what you just did and all you can say is Yeah. Storm, you better run because by the time I get to three I'm coming after you...1..."

Being a teenager with ADHD didn't help my situation so I pretty much stayed long enough to shout out at my mother "Oh... could you repeat that I don't think the Volturi heard you quite clear enough!"

It was a really stupid thing to say considering my mom's history with the Volturi, so her reaction to my comeback was to never even reach number two and just start chasing me around the house. She caught me, and was sitting on top of me when she put her nose in the air and sniffed. Following her gaze I saw the Cullen's step out of the shadows and look curiously at the situation before them. It pretty much me in the dirt with a pissed off Bella on top of me, as well as Sansei pruning her garden acting like this happened every day, which it kinda did. Meanwhile Ian and Hunter were harassing Madison into getting them a puppy, and failing miserably.

Soon everyone froze to turn to the Cullen's who were all there. Unfortunately Bella was still on top of me and still frozen just staring at them with multiple emotions running across her face. So out of pure curiosity I started changing into each of the people in front of me to receive their power, and immediately got scolded for freaking people out. But, the plus side I now had quite a few more powers which I don't really think my mom approved of, because I was suppose to be pretty annoying with the powers I already had.

Sadly everyone was still staring at each other like idiots when I finished with my thoughts, and now I could hear thoughts and Madison's made me laugh hysterically. _'I wish Bella would could off Storm. That shirt is new, and now it's tearing and getting dirty.'_Everyone looked at me weirdly and in between laughing fits I told them of the oh so complex mind of Madison. At this Madison looked offended and asked "Well how the hell do you know that?"

While my mother looked like she was about to explode I just winked at Madison, and she turned her back on me knowing she wouldn't get an actual answer. It was then that I finally had a idea on how to actually get out of my current position. I turned into a squirrel and slipped out from under Bella, so the result was her falling flat on her face without something beneath her and getting even more pissed off at me then she currently was.

I moved to the safety of Sansei and sat down on the ground to get away from my loving mother and her short temper. To put it nicely the Cullen's looked like they were catching flies with their mouths right now, but who was I to judge them on that.

Come to think of it no one even knew why the Cullen's were here to witness our dysfunctional family life. I didn't have to wonder that long because obviously the ever patient Alice just couldn't hold in her answer anymore so she said "Well since the last time we showed up something unfortunate happened and now are here to talk and hopefully allow nothing to happen to us.'' At this particular moment my mother turned to glare at me.

I decided to give her my innocent ask and she turned back to the Cullen's with a role of her eyes. She sent me a thought through her mind _'you better not do anything stupid.'_ I just looked over at her and shrugged which again made her turn away, but this time with a exasperated sigh.

So obviously I wasn't going to do anything against the rules at risk of my own life. I sent her a revised edition of that thought and she turned to me and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: (1) At the beginning of the story his name is just Storm Dakota Cullen-Swan, but now that they are with a family he took their last name which is Taylor.**

**So pleaz R&R**


	11. Letting Them In

**

* * *

**

That's not Possible

**Disclaimer:**If I've told you once I've told you a trillion times, I'm pretty sure I don't own Twilight. But, if I owned Stephenie Meyer would I in some way technically own Twilight?

**If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself, is it considered a hostage situation? And is it suicide or murder?**

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe stupid Storm and Edward are like that, I mean one day they are fighting each other in a school parking lot then they go to having a civil conversation at a car dealership.

The only reason for me actually knowing what happened was because Hunter knew, and I might have read his mind.

Well anyway now Edward was across from me and Storm was over by Sansei somewhere probably devising another evil plan of God knows what. Either way I guess I just have to handle one problem at a time, and my first problem was going to be Edward and the Cullen's after all their are seven of them making them a bigger problem.

After what Alice said I did feel kind of guilty about the whole incident, so I decided to let them talk. Leading everyone through the entry hall and into the living room I watched as Ian, Hunter, and Storm went to go play Halo on the Xbox and then the Xbox360. I would tell them that they could rot their brain, but I'm pretty sure each of their brains were already rotten through. 'Well at least now I know where Strom gets all his violence issues from' I thought as I looked over at the game of guns, blood, and killing. Meanwhile me and the girls sat down on the couch facing the Cullen's who were doing a variety of different things.

Emmett was looking longingly at the three boys and the video game they were playing. Rosalie was looking at her reflection in a mirror behind the couch we were currently sitting on. Alice was jumping in place making Jasper soon follow suit when he could no longer stand the burden of that emotion. Esme was looking appraising around the house obviously approving its style. Carlisle and Edward were looking between the the two halves of my family with different emotions on their faces.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the arms of Emmett and getting the breath squeezed out of me. "Emmett...can't...breath" was all I was able to choke.

His only reply was "Silly Bella your a vampire, you don't need to breath!" At this statement pretty much everyone was laughing and I knew that no matter what Emmett was never going to change. But I must say that is something I will always love about him.

Alice was the next to attack me, and with the force of her impact I fell to the floor with the hyper pixie squealing the whole way. To put it lightly if I was still human I would officiallybe dead. After this I was given some more subtle hugs from Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle with a nod from Rosalie and a longing look from Edward.

Soon we were sitting in silence before Edward decided to ask a stupid question. "So why did you name him Storm?"

I gave a look to Edward and answered with "Do you seriously not know why his name is Storm?" At this he looked kinda sheepish and when I looked over at the boys Storm was turned around and smiling angelic up at me. This was all very fake and his next words were "Why whatever do you mean mother?" Which was quickly followed by a very loud "SHIT" as he turned back to his game to find Ian had killed him.

Soon questions like "So why were you changed?" by Carlisle, to which I told them by pregnancy story. Another questin was "Do you like shopping yet?" which was obviosly from Alice. Disappointing her slightly I answered "I like it more then I use to put I still hate it with a passion!" A smart question from Emmett was " Whats your power?" "Well I can resist bloods temptation and I have Aro and Edwars power." At the blood thing Jasper looked kinda jealous while Carlisle looked amazed. The question went long into the next morning, and soon it was time for everyone to get ready for school.

Sansei went to cook breakfest shortly followed by Hunter who wanted to eat breakfest. When I first became a vampire I was mystified by how they could eat regular food, but pretty much all they had to do was put a drop of blood and we could digest it just fine. This was soon all explained to the Cullen's as they looked very confused.

Ian went upstairs to go change and Storm was badgering me about how he had all the time in the world to go to school nand why did he have to go now. Madison and I who were the ones to have heard him turned to glare. While I was glaring Madison went on to talk about the importance of an education.

So soon Storm was upstairs changing his appearence and clothes with specific instructions that he couldn't look at all like his actual appearence. Alice and Rosalie wanted to follow him up their to make sure they could help with the new appearence, but soon they came down the stairs looking traumitized. I thaogh that was only because they had smelled and then seen his room, but how wrong I was.

As Strom came down the stairs I was shocked to see his new look and everything that came with it. I mean he looked...

* * *

**A/N: I know a cliffy, but I think my writing really is getting better. If you have any questions that you wondering about just put them in your reviews and I'll try to answer them.**


	12. The Look

****

That's not Possible

**Disclaimer: I don't know about you, but I think Breaking Dawn is slightly weaker and more predictable then the first three books, so now it feels slightly better to say I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Storm POV

My 'new' look was going to stun my mother hopefully into silence.It was going to be rebellious, just so I can contradict my mom. It was always funny to see the look on her face when she realizes I did exactly what she wanted but not in the way she intended. I looked at myself in the mirror and when satisfied I walked down the stairs at a slow pace to biuld suspence.

When I reached the part of the stairs where my mother could see me I heard several gasps and smirked to myself. I thought of my look and smirked some more. I now sported a mohawk which I made to be a blood red, I gave myself a few tattoos, a peirced left ear (the top), dark jeans that were pretty much only rips, a black Ed Hardy tanktop with a giant skull in the middle, and a black beanie with a skeloton hand on the back. I made my eyes the worse, they were like a swirl of black and red which pretty much freaked everyone out.

Hunter and Emmett seemed to enjoy my look greatly.

* * *

**Sorry that its so short I just wanted ti get used to writing this story again.**


End file.
